


Feuer und Tee

by bravinto



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, cystitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think this is how it must feel in hell”, Newt said between large gulps from his favourite mug, almost choking on the medicine dissolved in hot water. “You rot and burn at the same time”. </p><p>Just a shamelessly fluffy sickfic where Newton experiences a very unpleasant condition, which, luckily, can be helped with meds,  tea, and warm cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feuer und Tee

**Author's Note:**

> It's true that cystitis is way less likely for men.

“I think this is how it must feel in hell”, Newt said between large gulps from his favourite mug, almost choking on the medicine dissolved in hot water. “You rot and burn at the same time”. 

“Shush. Don’t talk when you are drinking”, Hermann took the mug from him and helped him to settle back into his nest of blankets on the couch. 

“Seriously, man”, Newt continued, curling up around a pillow, “I’m really sorry I had to make you run to the pharmacy, it’s just I don’t have the stuff in my super emergency meds stash, and I really feel like crap… My bladder is on fire. Ugh”. 

“There is no need to apologize, Newton”, Hermann sat down beside him and gently ran his fingers through Newt’s messy hair, covertly feeling Newt’s forehead for fever. It was slightly wet, but cool. “You are sick. I expect you to see a doctor about this, when you feel better”. 

He found the remote control between the couch cushions and turned on the documentary channel. There was an old black and white series with David Attenborough; Newton must like this. 

“Relax, Herms, I will. I’m not gonna touch you with _this_. It’s like my junk is about to fall off anyway, I’ll probs never want to fuck ever again…”

“This is not what I mean!” Hermann bristled in frustration. 

He stood up and headed for the bedroom. It was rather late, might as well get more comfortable. 

“I’m sorry, Hermann, don’t go! I’m a douche, Hermann, come back, I didn’t mean it! I’m just a poor sick amphibian…”, Newt whined on the couch. 

“It’s alright, Newton!”, Hermann waved him off. 

He changed into more homely attire, moving a small object he had purchased on his way home from his jacket to the bathrobe pocket. He went to the kitchen to fill a bottle with hot water and make more tea. When he returned to the living room, Newt was curled up in a ball of misery, staring into the screen painfully. 

“There you go”, Hermann said, passing him the bottle. 

Newt took it gratefully and pressed to his lower belly through the blankets. 

“Ehhh, thanks, man…”, he said, relieved. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“I know”, Hermann sighed and put two mugs on the coffee table. “Sit up for a moment, love”. 

He climbed onto the couch and found a more or less comfortable position, then carefully tugged Newt back down to lean against his chest, trying not to shake Newt too roughly. Newton whimpered and melted into him when Hermann wrapped his arms around Newton’s shoulders. 

“I’m just afraid you’d think that I cheated on you with someone unsavory and caught some nasty STD. I did not, and even if I did, I wouldn’t do it without a condom, I take it kinda seriously. I’d never want to give you a bug, even if I cheated on you. Which I never did. And never will!” 

Before Hermann could assure him that he didn’t insinuate anything of the kind, Newt took a sip from his bucket-sized mug of tea and continued: 

“It’s just a stupid little cystitis. Fuck, I had it, like twice over twenty years, eww. Cold wet weather, plus some of my fashion choices, plus immune system weakened by the stress and trashy diet, plus bad luck, and voila! Did you know that women are six times more likely to have urinal track infection then men? Anyway, antibiotics should fix it within 24 hours, so there’s still hope for me. Also, I’m gonna drink as much tea as I can… This tea is actually fantastic, Hermann, thanks dude. Why don’t I drink it every day?..” 

He took another sip. 

“Because you have appalling taste. Or, rather, no taste whatsoever”, Hermann answered. “You are welcome”. 

Newt giggled weakly and nuzzled Hermann’s shoulder. Hermann tried to provide Newt with as much comfort as possible as they stayed snuggled up close, watching the documentary and drinking hot tea in silence for several minutes. 

“I sort of like antibiotics”, Newt said after a while. “It’s like you swallow the wave of death. They are very badass, like Winchester bros. Saving people, killing things”. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about”, Hermann said into Newton’s soft hair. “Oh, I almost forgot”. 

He fumbled with the blankets and reached into his pocket. 

“Kinder Surprise!” Newt exclaimed when he was presented with a chocolate egg, now somewhat lopsided after being under pressure in warmth. 

“I thought you would like it with tea. Open it, I’ll hold the bottle”. 

Hermann held the bottle pressed to Newton’s belly as he unwrapped the foil, ate the chocolate and opened the inner container. There was a small yellow turtle inside. 

“Aww, I was hoping it’d be something you can assemble… But you never know. No, wait, it’s actually a pastel, look!” he drew a little Kaiju on the newspaper margin with the tip of the turtle’s nose. 

Hermann couldn’t help laughing a little at his partner’s childish agitation. 

“There’s nothing funny, Herms”, Newt said, grinning. “The chocolate is usually bad, but there’s nothing as cool as being surprised with a Kinder Surprise. A nice egg in this trying time. Hermann, you are the best, have I told you? Thank you”. 

Newton curled up in Hermann’s arms and leaned back to rest against his chest. Hermann could feel his hand on the bottle grow warmer and said: 

“My hand has warmed up, would you like me to?..” 

“Yes, sure!” 

Hermann reached under the blankets, slipped his hand between Newt’s sweater and sweatpants and pressed his palm gently to the slope of Newt’s belly just above his pubis. Newton groaned. 

“Man, this is even better than the bottle. Ugh god, it hurts right there. Who even invented this ugly infection?..” 

They watched the documentary quietly for a while, then Newt broke silence again. 

“I think they are working, Herms, I feel better already”, he said. 

“It has only been half an hour, it certainly takes longer for antibiotics to have any effect”. 

“Not antibiotics, silly. The cuddles. My little Hermann: cuddles are magic”, Newton mumbled drowsily. 

“Hush”, Hermann answered. “I am trying to listen”. 

Newt dozed off soon. Hermann cradled him a little closer, watching old documentaries and keeping his Newton safe and warm. 


End file.
